1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs are characterized by attributes such as thinner, power-saving, low radiation, and the emitted soft lights are not harm to human eyes, and thus are greatly adopted. With the demand toward high resolution display, currently, the LCDs with 4K resolution are very popular as the high display performance. In order to develop the LCDs with higher resolution, the study regarding the LCDs with 8 k resolution is ongoing.
With the developed technology, it can be understood that LCDs with higher resolution is the trend, which results in that the number of flexible circuit boards (FCBs) is also increased. The FCBs are densely arranged on sources of the liquid crystal panel, and thus the mechanical design is affected, such as the screw arrangement.